kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 5 : La vérité (deuxième partie)
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Elika se repentie , Sora se retrouve face au dieu des morts Hadès , seul, sans dingo et Donald . Pourra-t-il le vaincre ? La nouvelle ennemie de Sora songera-t-elle à lui venir en aide ?


**Kingdom hearts, fanfic OC chapitre 5 : la vérité (deuxième partie)**

-Si vous ne répondez pas dans trente secondes, votre réponse sera comptée fausse et vous ne pourrez échapper à ce monde !

Dit-il énervé

A ces mots, Sora et ses amis sont surpris et commencent à stresser. Dingo et Donald donnent une réponse précipitées, ils répondent le feu sous le coup de la pression mais le jeune garçon donne la réponse du "souffle". Peu après Torn est étonné de sa réponse et passe alors à l'énigme suivante ;

-Bien voici la suivante : je suis dans le ciel, je gronde sur Terre , je suis au coeur de la science, je respire par les nuages et l'on me croit si fort que j'écrase tout sur mon passage . Qui suis-je ?

Après cette consigne, Sora commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce jeu d'énigme. Pendant ce temps , le dieu des morts Hadès se languit de ce jeu ennuyant dont le détenteur de la keyblade à l'air de s'en sortir. Heureusement pour lui le jeu n'est pas terminé. Maléfique vient à sa rencontre pour discuter du plan avec lui, la sorcière s'assoit et complote un mauvais plan .

Pendant leur discussion Kairi essaie de convaincre Elika que Sora n'est pas le créateur des sans-coeurs mais la combattante ne l'écoute pas et ne lui fais guère confiance malgré ses cris pour la convaincre. La jeune fille du futur est agacée des hurlements de la jeune fille en cage tel un animal de cirque , elle ferme alors la bouche de la jeune fille avec un foulard serré.

Ayant fini l'entraînement , Elika se dirige vers le trône d'Hadès tandis qu'elle entend la conversation, elle tend l'oreille vers la porte et écoute . Au même moment, elle voit un sans-coeur sortir de la salle, elle le regarde avec effroi puis écoute de nouveau la conversation , ainsi elle regarde un peu à travers la porte qui est entre-ouverte et voit Maléfique qui crée un sans-coeur sous ses yeux.

Peu après, elle part discrètement , sans faire de bruit vers l'arène et sans se poser de question elle libère Kairi et la fait sortir de l'Olympe . Elle est enfin convaincue des paroles de la jeune fille. Puis elle enmène Kairi au laboratoire d Ansem, elle utilise l'ordinateur puis envoie une aide à Sora puis repart.

Lors du départ D'Elika, Sora eu une sorte d'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il la regarde et trouve un symbole de tête de mort mexicaine derrière l'enveloppe, il ouvre et sort un petit bout de papier puis le lit :

"Utilise la clé de cette enveloppe une fois que tu aura trouvé le générateur du sysytème, il s'agit d'une grosse machine, tu ne peux la manquer"

Signé Anonyme

Il se demande d'ou cette lettre peut provenir, mais là n'est pas le plus dangereux. Il regarde la clé à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe puis referme celle-ci, la range dans sa poche et répond à l'énigme de son amis contrôlé par le système défectueux. Sa réponse est l'orage alors que Donald et Dingo se trompent encore sur la réponse de l'énigme , ils commencent à disparaître.

Sora les regarde avec inquiétude et espère qu'ils vont trouver la bonne réponse à la prochaine énigme. Celle-ci va débuter:

-Je suis sur Terre, je plonge dans les rivières, je fais des flaques, des ruisseaux. je remplie les océans , je suis l'ennemi du feu , je noie des maisons et les pirates me traversent jour et nuit. Qui-suis-je ?

Les trois amis réfléchissent malgré quela réponse semble logique, sans hésiter Donald donne sa réponse :

-C'est l eau et la mer, car la mer se jette dans les rivière, fait des ruisseaux, aussi elle remplie des océans, elle noie des maisons et les pirates la traverse , l'eau parce qu elle fait des flaques.

Torn est surprit de la réponse justifié du canard, après cette réponse, il redevient lui-même et se sent libre. Le jeune garçon et ses amis sont heureux d'avoir enfin terminés ce jeu.

Sora demande à Torn si il sait où se trouve le générateur du système. Le système de défense explique que cette machine se trouve au coeur de l'ordinateur,il veut les accompagner pour continuer l'aventure et les mener jusqu'au générateur. Le jeune garçon et ses amis sont d'accord puis le prennent avec eux.

épreuve consiste à vaincre le monstre présent evant eux sans utiliser la magie, c'est donc un combat de corps à corps, elle semble compliqué mais pas impossible. Comme la magie ne La magie ne marche pas sur ce monstre ! Le jeune garçon sort la clé de l enveloppe et celle-ci pris la forme d'une énorme lance, on dirait une keyblade géante!

L'arme est plus

lourde que la keyblade, mais est certainement plus tranchante que l'autre. Sora n'hésite pas puis attaque le sans-coeur avec un élan tellement grand, comme si il volait dans les airs. Il tourne autour de lui-même et ranche le sans-coeur d'un coup de cette énorme lance. Le monstre est coupé en plusieurs morceaux et Sora atterrit au sol normalement puis se retourne vers le sans-coeur qui éclate en morceaux.

L'arme redevient petite, sous sa taille de clé. Il la range dans l enveloppe et la remet dans sa poche. Sesamis sont stupéfaits et se demandent comment a-t-il pu faire un tel prodige ? Sora ne perd pas de temps et continue son chemin pour trouver le générateur.

Torn les conduisit vers le générateur du système, celui-ci était rouge. En arrivant , Hadès se montre devant eux. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un slime de lui , cependant il les provoquent pour se battre, il met Sora en colère en enfermant ses amis dans le système.

Le jeune garçon devait se battre seul face au slime du dieu de la mort. Le combat est très difficile, le jeune garçon est essouflé, il est allongé sur le sol comme épuisé mais le dieu ricane de son triomphe.

Pendant ce temps, Elika fait demi-tour et rejoint kairi qui attend, Elle active l'ordinateur et entre dans le système , étant masquée par un casque bleu électrique, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître. Elle monte sur une moto et roule vite jusqu'au générateur. En arrivant, elle envoie son pouvoir de gravité sur Hadès, le dieu ne pu l'éviter , il se le prend en plein ventre.

Elle arrête la moto , descend et réveille Sora en l'aidant à se relever, ses cheveux verts ont une teinte bleu ciel a cause des rayons rouge du générateur, le jeune garçon n'arrive pas à savoir qui se tient là devant lui . Elle brandit sa keyblade qui est presque invisible à cause de l'obscurité qui règne dans le système . Malgré cela le dieu se relève et attaque les deux combattants , mais ils évitent le coup, ils brandisssent leurs armes,font équipes puis tuent le slime d'Hadès. Sora sort la petite clé et l'insère dans le système du générateur.

La clé devient géante et rend le système à la normal puis les amis de Sora reviennent de leur prison. Le jeune garçon se rapproche de la personne avec qui il a fait équipe et lui dit :

-Merci pour ton aide, je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi . Dit-il en tendant sa main vers Elika

Elika ne répondit rien , elle serre sa main, hôche la tête et montre la moto pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Cependant il n' y avait que deux motos, Donald et dingo en prennent une. Sora se retrouve obligé d aller sur celle d'Elika, il se sent un peu gênée de s'accrocher à la taille de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas . Mais c'était cela ou il ne sort pas du système .

Il s'accroche alors à elle sur la moto en étant un peu rouge, ne savant pas qui c'était . Une fois sortie, Elika se cache en sortant de la salle secrète ayant peur d'être vue par Sora alors qu'ils ont fait équipe il y'a peu de temps et qu'il la tenait à la taille sur la moto, étrangement son coeur bat dans sa poitrine comme si elle eu un sursaut .

Kairi est contente de revoir Sora et c'est de même pour lui, mais il se demande où est passé la personne qui les a aider dans l'ordinateur, il pris son amie dans ses bras, Elika les regarde , ayant un léger sentiment de jalousie envers la jeune fille , comme ses proches lui manques. Elle reprit la route en sortant de la salle. Cependant kairi la cherche du regard , Sora regarde son amie d'un air stupéfait et lui demande :

-Que cherches-tu ?La fille, la fille qui m'a libérée de ma prison . Dit-elle en entendant les pâs d'Elika dans le couloir.

-Qui cela ? Demande Donald

-Elle est dans le couloir, j'entend ses pâs! S'exclame Kairi

La jeune fille se mis à courrir vers la combattante qui marche avec les poings serrés. Sora et ses amis l'ont suivis , kairi attrape le bras d' Elika tandis que Sora l'attaque avec sa keyblade, pourtant elle se contente de le désarmé et de lui rendre son arme. Tandis que l amie du jeune garçon reste accroché au bras d 'Elika .

Le jeune garçon n'en revint pas , son ennemie l'a juste désarmé et ne se bat pas contre lui ! En plus son amie reste à ses côtés . Kairi se met entre eux deux .

-Stop !elle m'a libérée et elle est même venue vous aidez dans le système . Dit kairi en les arrêtant.

-Quoi ? Elle , S'exclame Sora

-Oui , elle , Kairi

C'est donc toi qui m'est venue en aide face à Hadès ? Et la clé du système ? Et... Et c'est toi à qui j'ai tenue la taille sur la moto ? Demande le jeune garçon en rougissant un peu .

Elika hôche la tête de nouveau mais Sora l'attaque en la prenant par le col de son t-shirt. Il semble énervé.

-Je te hais ! Tu m'as berné , pris pour un imbécile et maintenant tu m aides ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi , en plus tu me vole mon amie et tu captures les princesses ?

Elika retire son poing de son col en posant sa main sur celle de Sora.

-Ecoute mon gars, j'ai compris que tu n'es pas celui qu'on m'a fait croire que tu étais , je l'ai découvert , alors je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi . J'ai écouté les mauvaises personnes sans le savoir .

Sora la lâche et la regarde d'un air mécontent. Kairi s'impose de nouveau entre eux en tapotant du pied sur le sol. Elika se retourne et reprend son chemin, elle part pour sa ville de Weirdcity mais avant de retourner d'ou elle vient, elle compte bien donner du fil à retordre à maléfique pour lui avoir menti de la sorte.


End file.
